Ace's Visit
by nikkichu
Summary: Ace visit his brother crew to have fun with a certain swordmen


**My very first fanfic so it might not be that good please review and tell me what you think enjoy!**

**Ace x zoro**

**rated: M**

**Ace's Visit**

It was a normal hot day on the going merry we just left the island and started out again. Everyone took this time to relax execpt Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp who were playing another random game like usual. I took this time to start trainig '**bang**' "what the he-'' zoro didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when someone landed of him. "Hey cutie" said ace as he leaned in closer to zoro "Ace sto-" his protest was cut short as he planted his lips on zoro's giving him a kiss. Ace pulled off of him and stood up grinning and staring down at the now blushing zoro 'damn what the fuck' he thought glaring up at ace but turned noticing the footstep coming. "What the hell zoro!" nami sreamed at zoro for making so much noise, "oh that was my fault" ace grinned "jumped on the ship and landed right on him". "Ace!" came from excited luffy jumping ace and giving him a hug "whats you doing here" "i just finished messing with smokey and i saw your ship so i thought and come and visit" Ace said with a wide grin.

As sanji called everyone saying it was time for lunch zoro starting getting up when ace grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into his chest "i really came here to see you baby" he whispered in his ear which made zoro twich and blush as he felt his breath on him. He started to grab zoro's chin and started to lean in to kiss him "ACE ZORO hurry or luffy will eat everything" a voice came from the galley ace just chuckled and let him go as he walked into the room. _'damn why do i feel disapointed he didn't kiss me?' _"i need to go work out to clear my mind" he said as i went to the back of the ship.

As the day went on Ace took every chance he could just to make his touches last longer and longer on zoro's body and just smirk like he was teasing him,_ 'damn he's doin this on purpose' _he growled as he walked to the crows nest since it was his night to watch, but he kept an eye out for that bastard.

As it got late around midnight he noticed the hatch to the bedroom opened but i didn't pay any mind until ace climbed up and jumped on me, "agh dammit ace" zoro glared as he just smirked.

"Aww why so mad baby?" '_grr he should know why' _his thoughts were cut off as ace gently brought his lips to his and started licking them begging for entrance, '_dammit_', zoro finally gave in and let ace's tounge slid in his mouth. Ace's hand went slowly down zoro body running over his nipples earning a small moan from zoro's mouth, ace hand reach the bottom of zoro's shirt and he lift it breaking the kiss to pull off zoro's shirt, zoro's frame shook at the sudden cold air hitting his body.

"mmph" zoro moaned into aces mouth as ace brushed his hands over his hardened erection in his pants "a-ace please" zoro broke the kiss and grind his hips against ace's for more stimulation "mmm" ace got surprised at the sudden moan that came from him. Ace started stripping off his pants and throwing them to the side and started working and getting zoro out of his and threw his the same way, with that ace started slowly pumping zoro's cock in his hands "ahh..a-ace" zoro started thrusting his hips forward to get more stimulation, seeing this ace placed a hand on zoro's hip to stop him "be patient baby" ace said while planting a soft kiss on the tip of zoro's hardened member.

Ace started licking zoro's member from base to tip and pulled it into his mouth "ahh a..ace" zoro started moaning and bucking his hips for ace to take him farther in his mouth, ace bobbed his head and took zoro in deep throating him causing zoro to moan and pant ace smirked seeing zoro like this from the corner of his eye got him even harder. "ah im-" ace knew what he was saying and took zoro's member out of his mouth while raising three finger up to zoro's mouth telling him to put them in, zoro opened his mouth and started sucking on the mans fingers "zoro you look cute doing that~"

Ace pulled his finger out of the swordmens mouth and positioned himself between zoros leg and plung one finger inside zoro "f-fuck ace" "relax baby" ace said as giving zoro a passionate kiss while inserting a second finger inside causing waves of pain to hit zoro. Ace plunged his tounge in zoro's mouth to get his mind of the pain when he started to scissor and stretch his hole.

"ahh a-ace" when he seen zoro moaning more in pleasure then pain he enetered another finger and plunged in deep looking for zoro' sweet spot "AHHH" he cried in pleasure _'hehe found it', _ace hit the spot several more till he decided zoro was ready and pulled his fingers out earning a whimper from zoro. ace couldn't help but smirk.

"You ready baby" zoro nodded softly and ace kissed him softly on the lips before slowly pushing himself inside him, ace moaned in pleasure as zoro cried in pain. "argh ha" zoro cried out being completly full aces member "just tell when your ready baby" ace said while rubbing zoro's body to calm him,

"o..ok move" zoro said softly while ace pulled out until only the remained in and thrust in a slow steady pace "ahh a-ace faster" ace smirked gave him a kiss and picked up the pace trusting faster and harder into his lover, zoro wrapped his legs around aces waist to allow him deeper while thrusting into ace to meet his pace. "Mmm baby your so tight" moaned while leaning in to bite zoros neck, zoro felt the filling sensation in his stomach he wasn't gonna last much longer "ahh a-ace im c..coming" hearing that ace thrust harder into zoro while reaching for zoro cock and started pumping it faster.

"AHHH" zoro back arched as his orgasm hit hard and his inner walls clenched hard on ace's member, ace groaned has he spilled inside zoro he fell on his chest both panting harshly.

"Mmm that was good baby" said ace as he started kissing zoro's sweaty neck, zoro just grumbled and cuddle himself into ace chest and started falling asleep "i love you ace" he whispered before he fell asleep, ace grinned and kissed zoro "love ya to baby".


End file.
